Pokemon: Generation 1
by SuperNsy
Summary: When Ash reaches his 10th birthday, he travels to Professor Oak's Lab to obtain his starter Pokemon. He chose Bulbasaur, and his rival Gary chose Squirtle. Ash has to obtain all Gym Badges and beat the Indigo League!
1. Chapter I: Pallet Town

On May 22nd 1996, It was Ash Ketchum's 10th birthday. Ash was playing his SNES, when his alarm clock started to ring.

"ARGH!" screamed Ash. He pressed the snooze button. "Ugh, well, my Pokemon journey is about to begin!" He ran downstairs. "Okay Mom, I'm gonna set off on my Pokemon adventure now!"

"Alright Ash, but be safe! Don't forget your underwear! And brush your teeth aswell!" said Ash's mother, Delia.

"Yes Mom." he replied. Ash walked out of the house and ran into the wild grass. An elderly man stopped him.

"No! Don't go into the tall grass yet! Wild Pokemon live in there! You need Pokemon for your protection!" said Professor Oak.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" said Ash.

" I know! Follow me!" So Ash followed Professor Oak into his labratory. Ash's rival, Gary was there too.

"Hey Gramps! You wanted me?" said Gary.

"Hmm, Gary... Erm, oh yes! I invited you here! I have 3 PokeBalls on that desk over there, and you two need to choose which one you want. So go choose!" said Professor Oak. Ash went over and picked up the 3rd PokeBall on the table.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash had chose the Grass type Pokemon, Bulbasaur.

"Okay then, I will chose Squirtle." Gary chose the Water type Pokemon, Squirtle, which had a type advantage over Bulbasaur. Ash was walking near the exit of the lab, until Gary stopped him and challenged him to a battle. "Hey Ash, wanna battle? Let's see how our Pokemon are!" said Gary.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash threw out Bulbasaur's PokeBall.

"Go, Squirtle!" Gary threw out Squirtle's PokeBall. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" The move was quite effective.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" It was a critical hit!

"Squirtle, use Tackle again!" Ash had a few HP left.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle once more!" That move made Squirtle faint. "Yeah! Alright! Bulbasaur, return." said Ash in joy.

"Oh darn! I chose the wrong Pokemon!" said Gary. "I'm gonna make it fight so it can get stronger!" Gary walked out of the lab. Ash walked out too.

**Next time: Ash makes his way to Viridian City!**


	2. Chapter II: Route 1 And Viridian City

When Ash walked out of Professor Oak's lab, he walked upwards to the tall grass.

"Ah, this is where my Pokémon journey fully begins." said Ash. He took a big step in the tall grass and started to walk through the first patch of it. "Well that went suprisingly well." He looked at the sign in front of him. "Route 1. Okay." He stepped in the next patch of grass and he encountered a wild Pidgey. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" he threw the PokeBall out. "Okay Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" It was a critical hit! Pidgey used Gust and Bulbasaurs health was incredibly low from the last battle with Gary. "Finish it off with Tackle!" shouted Ash. Bulbasaur won the battle! "Alright! Bulbasaur, return!"

"Hey!" shouted a person nearby.

"Huh?" mumbled Ash.

"Over here!" Ash walked over to the guy. "I work at the PokeMart in Viridian City. I heard your name is Ash?"

"Yes. It is." answered Ash.

"Alright. Well, a boy named Gary just passed and wrote something on a piece of paper that said 'Ash is a loser, Gary is awesome." Do you know this Gary?"

"Yes. Anyways, I have to go now, bye!" said Ash.

"Goodbye!" said the man. Ash tried his best to avoid wild Pokémon by jumping over all the tall grass.

* * *

Eventually, Ash made it into the Viridian City. He ran to the PokeCentre that was near to heal his Bulbasaur from the past 2 battles.

"Welcome to our PokeCentre! We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health!" said the Nurse.

"My Bulbasaur needs healed." said Ash.

"Ok. We will need your Pokémon." The Nurse put Ash's PokeBalls in the healing machine. "Alright! Your Pokémon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again! Bye!" said the Nurse.

"Bye!" said Ash. He walked out of the PokeCentre. "I think I will go to the PokeMart and buy a few potions." Ash walked into the PokeMart and the man that he saw in Route 1 was there.

"Hey! Are you that boy from Pallet Town, Ash?" he asked.

"Yes I am." answered Ash.

"Well, I have a parcel you need to give to Professor Oak." he gave Ash the parcel.

"Ok. I will bring this to Professor Oak." Ash walked out of the door. He walked all the way back through Route 1 and entered Pallet Town again. He went in Professor Oak's lab.

"Ah, Ash, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"A guy at the PokeMart told me to give this to you."

"Yes, the custom PokeDex's that I ordered." said Oak. Gary walked in and came over to the main area.

"Hey Gramps! You wanted me?" said Gary.

"Oh yes, I ordered these high-tech encyclopedia's called PokeDex's. They tell you different stuff about Pokémon and important information. Here, I will give you one each." Oak handed the machines to the boys. "When I was young, we didn't have this kind of technology, so I couldn't accomplish this task. Now you two will do it for me."

"Alright. Hate to say it Ash, but I don't need you! I know, I will get a map from my sister! Smell you later!" Gary ran out the door. Then Ash did the same thing. He remembered what Gary said and walked into Gary's house.

"Hello Ash! Gary just came in and got a Town Map! Do you want one?" asked Gary's sister.

"Yes please." said Ash.

"Ok. Here you go!" she gave Ash a Town Map.

"Bye!" said Ash

**Next time: Ash travels through the Viridian Forest!**


	3. Chapter III: Route 2 And Viridian Forest

Ash has just got his PokeDex from Professor Oak and has obtained a Town Map, so he makes his way back to Viridian City. On his way, he encounters a Rattata.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" he through the PokeBall out. "According to my Pokemon stats, Bulbasaur has learnt Leech Seed. Aha! Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur shot a seed onto Rattata and absorbed some HP. "Ok, use Tackle!" shouted Ash. Critical hit! Rattata used Tail Whip and it drained Bulbasaur's defence. Rattata then used Tackle and Bulbasaur lost half of his health. "Ok, Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Rattata has a tiny bit of health left, and so did Bulbasaur. Rattata then used Tackle and Bulbasaur fainted! "No, Bulbasaur! Return! Alright, Professor Oak gave me 5 PokeBalls, aha! PokeBall, go!" Ash threw an empty PokeBall at Rattata and absorbed him into the PokeBall. Rattata was caught! "Alright! I caught a Rattata!" he picked up the PokeBall and put it in his backpack. He then made it through Route 1 with no more wild Pokemon encounters.

* * *

Ash went up to the top of Viridian City and he saw an old man sitting down.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Ash.

"Why yes, I am fine young man. Say, do you want to know tips about how to catch Pokemon more easily?" said the Old Man.

"Yeah, ok." answered Ash.

"Well, when you throw a PokeBall, make sure the Pokemon you want to catch has lost alot of health, so it can't escape the PokeBall so easily."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the tip!" said Ash.

"No problem. Oh, and take these Awakenings, if one of your Pokemon faint in a battle, use the Awakening to revive your Pokemon!"

"Thanks!" said Ash, happily.

"No problem. Bye bye!" said the Old Man."

"Bye!" said Ash. Ash walked over to the right where the Viridian Gym is.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in here." said the Guard.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"This gym is recovering from some damages. Come here later on."

"Alright." said Ash. He walked to Route 2, a route near the Old Man.

* * *

A wild Weedle appeared!

"Go, Rattata! Ok, use Tail Whip!" Weedle's defence went down. Weedle used Poison Sting. Rattata's HP went down quite far. "Alright, Rattata, use Tackle!" The attack missed. "Oh, no! Rattata, use Tackle!" Weedle only has a little HP left! Weedle used Poison Sting, and Rattata has only a little big of health left aswell. "Use Tackle, once more!" It was a critical hit, and Weedle fainted! "Rattata, you did good, now return!" Ash ran through the Route and entered the Viridian Forest.

"Hello! Welcome to Viridian Forest! Make sure you don't get lost!" said a man at the entrance.

"Ok. I will try my best." answered Ash. he walked to the left. Dead end. He walked to the right and there was a passage. He walked upwards, and there was two paths. Which one would he choose? He chose the upper path. He then encountered a wild Pikachu! "Bulbasaur, go! Use Tackle!" It didn't have much effect. Pikachu used Thundershock and Bulbasaur's health was low. What would he do? "Use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur absorbed some of Pikachu's HP. "Haha! Now keep using Tackle!" Bulbasaur kept hitting Pikachu. "Ok, now stop! Go, PokeBall!" Ash threw a PokeBall and caught Pikachu! "Alright, I got a Pikachu!" he put the PokeBall in his backpack. He continued to follow the only path he could take. And that lead him to a Trainer Battle! "Go, Pikachu!" Ash threw out the PokeBall.

"Weedle, I choose you!" said the Bug Catcher. "Now, use Poison Sting!" It was a critical hit. Pikachu fainted!

"Wow, your Weedle is tough!" said Ash. "Now, Bulbasaur go! Use Tackle! Keep using it!" Bulbasaur kept hitting the Bug Catcher's Weedle. Weedle fainted!

"No! Weedle, return. Go, Caterpie! Now use Tackle!" It missed!

"Bulbasaur, finish it off with one more Tackle! Keep hitting the Caterpie!" Eventually, Caterpie fainted.

"No! I lost! Well, Caterpie, return."

Ash continued forward and made it out of the forest.

**Next time: Ash challenges the first Gym Leader, Brock.**


End file.
